Polar Bear
The Polar Bear, Ursus maritimus, is a bear native to the Arctic circle. It is the largest terrestrial carnivore. It has adapted to live in a colder climb and in the freezing waters. It is available in both Zoo Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon 2, and Zoo Tycoon (Xbox). The polar bear is the only marine bear, with a longer, more streamlined body than other bears for aquatic life. It has the plantigrade feet, with five sharp, curved claws on each foot for grasping the ice and holding its prey. Long hair between the pads protects the bear's feet from the cold and provides traction on the ice. Stiff hairs on the forelegs, and very broad front feet, help the bear swim. All polar bears are white, although their fur may yellow in the summer. The largest wild bears ever weighed have been polar bears. Polar bears have little interest in other Arctic species, and they often ignore people entirely. In Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon, the polar bear is an adoptable animal with the cost of $1,500 and lives in the tundra biome combined with a high quantity of saltwater. It is quite difficult for the player to make this bear reproduce if it has no privacy. A special Polar Bear is introduced in this game, named Magnet, the Polar Bear. In Zoo Tycoon 2 Habitat The polar bear lives in the tundra biome. It is a swimmer that likes a lot of water in its exhibit. Diet The polar bear is a carnivore that feeds on meat and fish. Enrichment The polar bear will play with the beef shank, the rubber ball, and the ice block with food. Shelter Polar bears use the wooden shelter and the rock shelter. Behavior Polar bears are territorial and do not like more than one male in an exhibit. Females give birth to two cubs at a time. In Zoo Tycoon 2, the Polar Bear is an adoptable animal once the player's zoo hits three stars. The cost to adopt this animal is $10,000. Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) In Zoo Tycoon (Xbox), the Polar Bear is an adoptable animal for the Tundra Biome. In the Zoopedia Polar bears have black skin. For camouflage when hunting on ice, many polar bears hide their black noses with their paws. Female polar bears give birth while in a state similar to hibernation. Trivia *The polar bear is one of the three updated animals in Marine Mania of Zoo Tycoon 2, along with the Hippopotamus and the Emperor Penguin, all of which can now swim underwater. *In the Xbox, it is currently the only animal that is comfortable in the Tundra Biome. Trivia not relevant for the game *Despite the Polar Bear's status as a low risk animal in the Zoo Tycoon series, it's real-world counterpart is of vulnerable status. Gallery Zt2 ftr ss01.jpg In Real Life Polar_Bear_-_Alaska_(cropped).jpg|Polar bear at Arctic NWR, Beaufort Sea, Alaska Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Tundra animals Category:Bears Category:Carnivores Category:Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Mammals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Semi-aquatic animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Official animals Category:Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) animals Category:Official semi-aquatic animals Category:Semi-aquatic Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Semi-aquatic Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 DS animals Category:Unlockable animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 DS Unlockable Animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 DS Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon DS animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon DS Animals